Darla Gratch
Darla Gratch is a character in Ratchet & Clank, Going Commando, Up Your Arsenal, and Secret Agent Clank, with a cameo in Size Matters. She is a robot reporter for Channel 64 News, formerly Channel 2 News, who has appeared in both the Solana and Bogon Galaxy. She notably appears oblivious to the carnage that takes place around her, and barely shows any emotion aside from frustration in response to Qwark's melodramatic answer to a question. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' Darla first reported for Channel 2 News, in news reports that appeared in infobots gathered by Ratchet and Clank. Her first story covered the Hovercon Intergalactic Hoverboard Competition in Blackwater City on planet Rilgar, announcing that Captain Qwark would present the prize. In the same report, she also reported on the amoeboids attacking the planet, claiming that the city's administration had assured her that every step had been taken to eradicate them. Just before her report finished, an amoeboid was ready to swallow her whole. This report led Ratchet and Clank to locate Captain Qwark and Win the hoverboard race on the planet. Later, she returned to cover a story live from the ruins of Gorda City on planet Oltanis, detailing the blarg's unprovoked devastation of the city. This report prompted Ratchet to travel to Oltanis to find the survivors of the blarg attack. In the epilogue, it is stated in the magazine known as Reader Digested that she fell in love with the large amoeboid who ate her and began a relationship with him. ''Going Commando'' Darla reports in the Bogon Galaxy for Channel 64 News, giving a report updating the galaxy on the "Protopetmania" sweeping across Allgon City on planet Damosel. While she commented on the Protopets gaining in popularity, she appeared oblivious to the Protopets chasing after and eating civilians behind her. She was on the verge of being devoured by a group of Protopets before signing off. ''Up Your Arsenal'' Darla first appeared to cover the tyhrranoid invasion of planet Veldin, with tyhrranoids aiming blasters at her before she signed off. This news report prompted Ratchet and Clank to return to the Solana Galaxy to repel the invasion. Later, Darla appeared on Tyhrranosis during the Q-Force invasion of the planet. When Ratchet and Clank defeated the Momma Tyhrranoid, Captain Qwark arrived on scene to claim credit, prompting Darla to interview him. Qwark simply bragged about his own traits, taking Ratchet's credit, and knocked Darla flat while showing off. When Dr. Nefarious attacked Kerwan by using the Biobliterator in Metropolis, Darla interviewed President Phyronix to question how the attack would affect his re-election campaign. Finally, Darla appeared at the premiere of the ''Secret Agent Clank'' film. ''Size Matters'' Darla appeared in Ratchet's Dreamtime, as a picture in the background along with other characters from Ratchet's past adventures. ''Secret Agent Clank'' Darla appeared in the introduction to report about the Eye of Infinity after it was stolen by Ratchet from the Boltaire Museum. Characteristics Darla Gratch is a humanoid robot with metallic skin and glowing blue eyes. She appears to have thick black metal hair, and wears a pink dress with a green shirt underneath, and purple shoes. Darla appears almost emotionless when reporting. When delivering her reports, she is completely oblivious to the scene behind her, and most scenes often end with her almost being destroyed. Behind the scenes Darla Gratch is voiced by Sylvia Aimerito, who also voiced Starlene. While Darla Gratch reported for Channel 2 News in the final release of the original Ratchet & Clank, she reported for Channel 64 News in the demo release prior to the game. In the final game, she reports for Channel 2 News, though her lips are synced to read out Channel 64 News. Later games simply have her report for Channel 64 News, as was originally intended during development of the first game. Darla's character was mostly replaced with Juanita Alvaro for the 2016 re-imagined game and movie. The holocards in the game mistakenly refer to Juanita as Darla Gratch. References Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2002 game) Category:Characters in Going Commando Category:Characters in Up Your Arsenal Category:Characters in Secret Agent Clank